Grenada, Mississippi
|population_total = 13092 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 65 |elevation_ft = 213 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 33 |latm = 46 |lats = 30 |latNS = N |longd = 89 |longm = 48 |longs = 32 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 38901-38902 |area_code = 662 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 28-29460 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0670734 |website = |footnotes = }} Grenada is a city in Grenada County, Mississippi, United States. The population was 13,092 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Grenada County. History Grenada was formed in 1836 via the union of the two adjacent towns (separated by the present-day Line Street) of Pittsburg and Tulahoma, founded respectively by Franklin Plummer and Hiram Runnels. The city was formerly home to Grenada College, a Methodist junior college for women. The college was founded in 1851 as the Yalobusha Baptist Female Institute, and was taken over by the Methodists in 1882. In 1936, financial troubles led the church to close the college and transfer its assets to Millsaps College. In December, 1862, Confederate general Earl Van Dorn, whose troops had been encamped in Grenada, led the three brigades under his command in an attempt to destroy the Union supply depot at Holly Springs, Mississippi. In 1966, James Meredith's march passed through Grenada. The town officials appeared quite cooperative, protecting the marchers and hiring six black registrars, who registered one thousand black citizens to vote. However, after the march passed through, the registrars were fired and it turned out that the thousand citizens had never been entered onto the rolls. reprinted in The marchers, including Martin Luther King and Dick Gregory, spent about a week demonstrating in Grenada before moving on. In 1966 and 1967, the Southern Christian Leadership Conference ran a civil rights organizing project in Grenada which lasted at least 11 months. Geography Grenada is located at (33.775080, -89.808768). It is situated on the south bank of the Yalobusha River. Grenada Lake is located a short distance from the city. Grenada Lake is a man made lake that falls under the supervision of the Army Corp of Engineers. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and 0.03% is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 14,879 people, 5,701 households, and 3,870 families residing in the city. The population density was 496.8 people per square mile (191.8/km²). There were 6,210 housing units at an average density of 207.3 per square mile (80.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 49.28% White, 49.34% African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.12% from other races, and 0.56% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.70% of the population. There were 5,701 households out of which 33.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.9% were married couples living together, 22.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.1% were non-families. 28.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.10. In the city the population was spread out with 27.5% under the age of 18, 9.4% from 18 to 24, 26.7% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 15.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 82.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 76.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,589, and the median income for a family was $31,316. Males had a median income of $27,946 versus $21,913 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,734. About 20.3% of families and 23.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 30.1% of those under age 18 and 27.3% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Phillip Alford, child actor (To Kill a Mockingbird, Shenandoah), resident businessman. * Chris Avery, professional football player, born in Grenada. * Pete Boone, University of Mississippi athletic director, born in Grenada. * Ace Cannon, musician. * Walter Davis, blues musician. * Jake Gibbs, baseball player, All American football player. * George Robert Hightower, educator. * M. D. Jennings, football player. * Mississippi John Hurt, blues folk musician, died in Grenada. * Trent Lott, U.S. senator, born in Grenada. * Jim Miles, baseball player. * Ike Pearson, baseball player. * Freeman Ransom, lawyer, businessman, and civic activist. * Magic Sam, blues musician, born in Grenada. * Joseph D. Sayers, 22nd Governor of Texas. * Homer Spragins, baseball player. * Trumaine Sykes, pro football player. * Greg Robinson, pro football player, born in Grenada. * Donna Tartt, author. * Edward C. Walthall, United States senator. * Howard Waugh, Canadian football player and humanitarian. * Eddie Willis, member of Funk Brothers, born in Grenada. * William Winter, former governor of Mississippi. * Charlie Worsham, country singer, musician, and songwriter * Frank Wright, jazz musician. Education The City of Grenada, as well as Grenada County, is served by the Grenada School District. Kirk Academy, a private K-12 school, is also located in Grenada. See also * Billups Neon Crossing Signal A unique railroad crossing signal erected in Grenada. References Category:Cities in Mississippi Category:Cities in Grenada County, Mississippi Category:County seats in Mississippi Category:Micropolitan areas of Mississippi